Crimson
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Every time I think of you, it's a silent plea for your love. –RedYellow


_AN_

_The song is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p><em>Crimson<em>

_(Every time I think of you, it's a silent plea for your love.)_

* * *

><p><em>'''<em>

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_'''_

There were several things Yellow loved above everything else in the world.

Firstly, she loved her Pokemon. She showered her Pokemon with affection, and she considered them her closest friends and partners. She loved them very much, and it always pained her to watch them get hurt. That was also a reason why she strayed away from battles, as she hated watching Pokemon get hurt.

Secondly, she loved her friends. The female dex holders were always hanging out, from simple shopping trips to expensive dinners (courtesy of Platinum), and Yellow cherished them with all her heart.

And the last thing Yellow had to say she loved more than anything and anyone was...

Another Dex holder.

The gentle, yet strong raven haired male Dex Holder... Red. He sent butterflies dispersing in her stomach when he smiled at her, which made her feel flustered and embarrassed in his presence.

However, Yellow was too shy to tell him how she felt.

In fact, no one really knew about Yellow's infatuation anyway. Poor little Yellow was too scared to admit that she loved (or rather, loves) Red. Poor little Yellow was a dreamer and a pretender. She loved daydreaming and enjoyed pretending that she and Red were together, on a date, or just simply walking together.

Poor little Yellow couldn't summon up the courage to tell the one person she loved how she felt.

_'''_

_And you can't see me wanting you_

_The way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_'''_

Yellow always felt that the beach was the best place to release one's bottled feelings.

She walks along the sandy shore at dawn, and her hazel eyes drinks in the pretty view spread out before her.

The soft petals of the rose she had picked earlier that morning brushes against her shivering fingers as she hoists herself up on the cliff and settles back to wait for sunrise.

The wind combs through her blonde hair, and the waves that crash against the cliff sent small droplets of seawater cascading down her thin arms. But Yellow was oblivious to the wind whipping her hair across her face and the cold tingling feeling on her bare arms. Instead, she fixes her gaze across the turquoise waters as her fingers stroke the velvet petals of the rose in her hand.

A sudden diamond bird of light bursts upward and Yellow instinctively raises a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sight. A faint smile dances across her lips as she tilts her head up and watches the sun climb higher and higher into the bright blue sky.

She glances down at the rose in her hand for a brief moment, and the smile slips.

_'''_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_'''_

When she gets tired of the sun, Yellow averts her attention to the rose in her pale hands once again. She twirls the rose hesitantly, and smiles as the feather-light petals graze against her palm. The scarlet petals feel so alive under her lifeless fingers and she twirls the rose at a faster rate, watching the petals dip and swirl at every turn.

Her smile freezes, and her fingers close around the green stem tightly, ignoring the fact that the rose still had its thorns.

She grips the stem even more tightly, and watches the small trickles of scarlet trail down from her palms and ting the water below her red.

_'''_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_'''_

She sings the words like a lullaby.

Slowly, Yellow tears the petals from the flower, and throws them down into the sea, softly singing a child's nursery rhyme from so long ago.

At each petal that leaves her fingers, her eyes contained hope, and she dreaded the moment when she would finally reach the final petal.

That moment eventually came, and Yellow plucked the last petal off the stem reluctantly. After toying with it between her fingers for a few minutes, she silently let it begin its slow descent into the cerulean waves, whispering the final words to the childish lullaby.

_He loves me not._

Below her, the cyan waves swallows the scarlet petals, and her silent tears slide down her cheeks like rain.

_'''_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_'''_

No one said heartbreak was easy.

She walks down the street of her hometown, keeping her head low as she trudges up the dirt beaten path.

"Yellow?"

Yellow stiffens at the voice. Her throat feels dry and there's a burning feeling ripping through the bridge of her nose.

Her heart aches when she finally looks up and stares straight into his scarlet eyes.

"It's great to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it? I was on my way to Cerulean City to see—"

Yellow's mind successfully blocks out his words, but she listens to the sound of his voice reluctantly.

His eyes sparkle slightly at something —or rather, someone— over her head, and his smile widens.

"Oh, she's here already! All right, I'll talk to you later, Yellow!"

He brushes past her gently, and she doesn't have to turn around to see whom he is running towards to.

Instead, she quickens her pace, and her tears fall to the floor.

_'''_

_And all I think about is how_

_To make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_'''  
><em>

Yellow heads back to the beach.

The late afternoon sun casts its orange beams on her as she sits under a cluster of palm trees. She draws her knees up to her chest, and rests her chin on them, silently watching the gentle waves that crash onto the golden sand.

Blue joins her after an hour or so, and Yellow welcomes her company gratefully.

The older girl stares at Yellow for a long moment, and the latter flinches under the brunette's piercing gaze.

_'''_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_'''_

Blue starts a light conversation, delicately avoiding touchy subjects, and Yellow answers her questions with one-word answers and white lies.

Blue clearly doesn't believe her, but she doesn't push the matter further. Instead, she continues to keep her tone light, her piercing gaze never lifting from the blonde.

Yellow makes the mistake of lowering her guard around Blue.

_'''_

_And you just see right through me _

_'''_

When the conversation runs dry and the thirst for gossip is quenched, Yellow looks out into the horizon once again and watches the sun make its slow descend.

Cold fingers wrap around her left wrist, and Yellow stiffens in shock, before turning to push the brunette's inquisitive fingers away.

_'''_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_'''_

There's a quick scuffle between both girls, but Blue wins.

She turns over Yellow wrists gently, and removes the bandages covering them.

Blue stares at the scars embedded into Yellow's pale wrists, and looks up to meet a pair of reluctant hazel irises.

"Yellow... Why?"

Yellow breaks down and falls into the brunette's embrace, as the latter whispers soft words of comfort to the distraught blonde.

_'''_

_Instead of just invisible_

_'''  
><em>

After Yellow returns home from the beach, she discards the bandages in the living room before heading towards her piano.

Sitting before the piano, her fingers close around her left wrist, feeling the fresh wounds from yesterday and the faint scars from days before. Silently, she digs her sharp fingernails into the fine cuts, ignoring the stinging pain through her wrists and the tears that gather at the corner of her eyes.

She repeats the same actions until the white piano keys are stained red.

_'''_

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_We're invisible_

_'''_

Yellow loved music, and she enjoyed playing soft, warm tunes on her piano. In her free time, she would even compose melodies on her own, delighting her friends and family with her sweet symphonies.

Her neighbours enjoyed listening to her music, and rarely complained about the noise. Some even dropped by to compliment her talent, often staying to allow the sweet music to hang over their minds like a dream.

However, instead of warm, sweet sounds of music, one could only hear the sorrowful tunes played by a heartbroken girl accompanied by sobs of despair over the crashing waves of the ocean that night.

_'''_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_'''_

Yellow wakes up at dawn the next morning, and runs to the beach.

She picks a rose from her garden as she goes, and as the sharp thorns dig into her palms, she silently lets the fresh drops of scarlet rain on her pretty skirt.

The beach is quiet and deserted as the blonde climbs up to her favourite spot on the cliff.

She stands close to the edge of the cliff — so close, that she just manages to control her balance. Her toes grip on the barnacle-crusted edge tightly, and her eyes scan the horizon.

With just one step, she could end her life and misery. On the other hand, she could also take one step back, and return to the harsh reality.

It was a simple decision, really.

The eighteen-year old blonde soon found herself falling into the deep waters of the ocean.

_'''_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_'''_

The waters close over her head, and Yellow can feel her skirt billow out from under her, the sodden material pulling her down.

She glances up, and she can see the warm, reddish rays of the sun stretching above her. She smiles at the pretty sight, her fingers reaching out to grasp the last rays of sunlight as she sinks deeper into the cerulean waters.

The rose falls out of her weak grasp, and floats upwards as her body falls in the opposite direction.

The twirling red flower sparks off a familiar memory, and her dying heart skips a beat.

_'''_

_Baby, let me love you,_

_Let me want you_

_'''_

She closes her eyes, willing the memory to go away, but no matter how hard she tried, the heartbreaking image refused to fade.

Her eyes fly open as she involuntarily gasps for air, and coughs repeatedly as her lungs fill with water.

Yellow closes her eyes again to ease the pain, as she fights a losing battle with her lungs.

Her lungs scream painfully, and her head throbs from the lack of air.

But even as the colours faded to a blur around her, she could still see his scarlet eyes fresh in her memory.

_'''_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_'''_

They were the same scarlet eyes she fell in love with, and they were the same pair of eyes that sent her plunging into the deep abyss of heartbreak.

They were the same scarlet eyes that haunted her in her memories and dreams.

And much to her bitter resentment, they were still the same pair of eyes belonging to a man she still loved.

_'''_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_'''_

A broken smile flickers across her pale face, and Yellow's vision fades to black.

_'''_

_Instead of just i__nvisible_

_'''_

_A day after Yellow's disappearance, the coastguards and the Dex holders spend hours searching for the missing blonde._

_However after endless hours of fruitless searching, not a trace of the girl could be found, except for the twirling, dark crimson rose dancing in the ocean's waves._

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Hello there~~ Christmas is round the corner... and I have yet another tragedy fanfic up... I'm sorry D: I don't know why but I prefer tragedies :(_

_This story broke my heart :( I love specialshipping A LOT. And it made me really unhappy when I wrote both "Crimson" and "Mirthless". I wanted to keep the anonymous girl here well, anonymous, but I guess its easy to figure out who THAT is. _

_Its kinda ironic, I just wrote "Mirthless", with Red being the unlucky, unloved one, and this story "Crimson" has Yellow being the unloved character... Interesting, huh?_

_I'm sorry Yellow, I love you, really, I do. Specialshipping FTW!_

_I hope to have a Christmas fic up (not really planning to write tragedies for Christmas... hopefully it turns out fine...), but I don't think I can write within five days... And its not really about Christmas... :/ So we'll have to see about that._

_Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays! _

_(Well... I guess all of you aren't really that HAPPY after I just shattered a lot of Specialshipping hearts [including my own]... but oh well...)_


End file.
